goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Carly Beth Caldwell
Carly Beth Caldwell is the protagonist of ''The Haunted Mask'' and The Scream of the Haunted Mask, and plays a major role in The Haunted Mask II. She is the best friend of Sabrina Mason, and the older sister of Noah Caldwell. History ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''The Haunted Mask Carly Beth makes her first appearance in The Haunted Mask. She is a timid, easily scareable girl, which usually leads her to be on the receiving end of cruel pratical jokes pulled by her friends Chuck and Steve. With Halloween just around the corner, Carly Beth decides she's done being scared. She needs to get revenge on the two boys, and so she puts a plan in action to scare them on Halloween night. Getting home, she discovers her mother has sculpted a plaster head replica of her. She tells Carly Beth she made it because she loves her, but Carly Beth can't help but be turned away from the head. Her mother also reveals she made a duck costume for her, after Carly Beth admired one in a store window. This repulses Carly Beth, as she wants to be scary for Halloween, not cute. On Halloween Night, she enters a novelty party store in hopes of finding a mask that will scare Chuck and Steve. To her disappointment, nothing in the store seems to fit the bill, but eventually, Carly Beth finds an entrance into the basement of the store, where two dozen grotesque and realistic looking masks are waiting for. One in particular catches her eye- a green one, with glowing eyes and jagged fangs. The shopkeeper of the store stops her before she can take it, and tells her the masks are not for sale. He tells Carly Beth the masks are too scary to be worn, but Carly Beth pleads, offering all the money she has. Eventually, the shopkeeper gives in, and lets her take the mask, telling her she'll regret it. Carly Beth exits the shop, and prepares to set her revenge plan in motion. She puts the mask over her face, and heads out, also carrying the plaster head her mother made on a broom handle. While in the mask, Carly Beth can't help but scare the other trick-or-treaters walking around. To her glee, the mask seems to terrify everyone, even her best friend, Sabrina Mason. Hoping to find Chuck and Steve, she separates from Sabrina, scaring kids along the way in a now raspy voice. Carly Beth eventually finds the two, and they are immediately scared of her. They ask if Carly Beth is under the mask. In response, Carly Beth shows them the plaster head, pretending it is her own decapitated head. To her shock, the head seems to cry out for help, which sends Chuck and Steve running in fear, and the head rolls onto the ground. With her plan successful, Carly Beth regroups with Sabrina. After arriving at Sabrina's house, Carly Beth attempts to remove the mask, but discovers it has become stuck to her face. She asks Sabrina for help, but upon inspection, the two discover there is no line between her skin and the mask. Her eyes have also changed to a glowing orange. In panic, she runs back to the party store for help. The Shopkeeper is there waiting for her, and tells Carly Beth the mask is not a mask at all, but rather, an actual face. He tells Carly Beth the only way the mask can be removed is through a symbol of love. Frustrated, Carly Beth demands to know what he means. Her yells wake up the other masks in the basement, which rise up to chase her. Carly Beth flees, with the masks in pursuit. She retrieves the plaster head her mother made, and holds it up, declaring that is a symbol of love. The masks are defeated, and Carly Beth safely removes the mask from her face. The Haunted Mask II Carly Beth returns in The Haunted Mask II, set the following Halloween, changed by her experience with the mask. She has since become much more braver, and is no longer easy to scare, much to Chuck and Steve’s frustration. Steve wants a mask of his own — something as scary as the one she wore. Carly Beth warns him of the danger the masks possess, and recounts how it became stuck to her face. Steve doesn't believe her, and ignores her warnings not to go to the party shop. Steve ends up stealing the mask of an old man, which sticks to his face, and causes him to feel weak and old. He realizes that only Carly Beth can help him remove it. Carly Beth attempts to help Steve find a symbol of love to remove the mask, but nothing works. She theorizes that the different masks may have different methods of removal. The two head back to the party shop, and find the suit that matches with the mask. Her theory is proven correct when the mask lifts off Steve's head, and attaches to the suit. After Steve's mask is removed, he and Carly Beth break into a fit of joyful laughter now that the mask is finally removed. ''Goosebumps HorrorLand ''The Scream of the Haunted Mask'' Carly Beth is eventually turned into a shadow by the villains of Panic Park, who are all teaming up to defeat their enemies. In this book, she has a relationship with one Gary Steadman, possibly one of her classmates. They even kiss at Steve Boswell's party on one Friday night, which she is embarassed when teased by Sabrina Mason. However, she defensively explains that Gary Steadman tries to kiss her and his braces cut her lips. For some reason, Chuck and Steve didn't tease her about the incident. It is likely that they didn't witness it as Sabrina did, both Carly Beth or Gary kissed in hidden area, or they are just didn't think it was good enough for them to tease her about it. Films ''Goosebumps'' (film) Carly Beth appears as a background monster in the film as the Haunted Mask's host. She wears a short sunny blue dress and travels by way of carefree skipping on her way to attack, indicative of a gleefully destructive persona, a high level of possession at this point. General Information Personality When she was first introduced, Carly Beth used to be "scare-able" in other words, afraid of her own shadow and she had been the subject of mainly Chuck and Steve’s jokes about it, much to her annoyance. This came to an end after her encounter with the Haunted Mask, as she had become braver than before and she also learned to appreciate herself. She is also a bit negative about her appearance (mainly about her little stub of a nose). And she can still get annoyed with mean, practical jokes. She sometimes has the strangest reactions to some things as her mother would say. She is fond of the kindergarten children that she and Sabrina work with and can be as firm with them as she needs to be, and also loves horses. She is very close to Sabrina and her mother and occasionally enjoys a good laugh with Noah. Despite being braver than before, Carly Beth can still have her limits, but always tries to be positive and has a kind, thoughtful and caring nature. Physical appearance Carly Beth is twelve years old, Caucasian, short and skinny with a little pixyish face, long straight brown hair with bangs, brown eyes and a tiny stub of a nose. Despite her somewhat negative opinion on her physical appearance, she is actually attractive, as Abby Martin described her as "a pretty girl with straight brown hair". In the television series, she is depicted with blonde hair. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Haunted Mask ** The Haunted Mask II * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** The Scream of the Haunted Mask ** Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz ** Who's Your Mummy? ** My Friends Call Me Monster ** Say Cheese — and Die Screaming!!! ** Welcome to Camp Slither ** Help! We Have Strange Powers! ** Escape From HorrorLand ** The Streets of Panic Park * Classic Goosebumps ** The Haunted Mask * Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide (mentioned) * Goosebumps The Movie ** Goosebumps Movie Novel ** Monster Survival Guide * How to Draw Goosebumps (mentioned) It is unknown if Carly Beth was going to appear in the Goosebumps Gold book, The Haunted Mask Lives!, as the book was never actually written, due to the expiration of R. L. Stine's contract with Scholastic. Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - The Haunted Mask Part 1 & 2 ** Season 2 - The Haunted Mask II Part 1 & 2 * Movies: ** Goosebumps Video Games *Goosebumps HorrorTown Actress * Kathryn Long (television series) * Kate Simses (voice of Carly Beth in the audiobook adaptation of The Scream of the Haunted Mask.) * Clare Halstead (Goosebumps film, credited as Monster #11) Trivia * Carly Beth is one of two characters that didn't narrate their first stories, the other being Greg Banks. * Carly Beth has had the most appearances of all the protagonists in the series. * Carly Beth, Hannah Fairchild, and Ricky Beamer (in Creep form) are the only protagonists to appear in the Goosebumps film, but Carly Beth appears as the Mask's host, and like many of the other Goosebumps characters who appeared, she had no lines. * Carly Beth has appeared in every book featuring the Haunted Mask except for ''Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask'', which focuses on a different host of the mask. Gallery CarlyBeth.jpg|Carly Beth wearing the Haunted Mask on the Classic Goosebumps cover. Hauntedmask2 06.jpg Hauntedmask shopkeeper carly.jpg Hauntedmask shop.jpg Hauntedmask plasterofparis.jpg Hauntedmask halloween costumes.jpg Carly Beth (Halloween TV 1995).png carly beth 4.jpg images2.jpg images3.jpg carly beth.jpg images4CR7ATKE.jpg images6.jpg images8.jpg images10.jpg Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Movie characters Category:Sisters Category:The Haunted Mask Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:HorrorLand Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Video Game Characters